


Enraptured

by IsharaYar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsharaYar/pseuds/IsharaYar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparing the camp for departure becomes a lot more interesting when rain is involved. Especially when Alistair realises that the shirt Jade is wearing, his shirt, is white and see through.</p><p> </p><p>- Tumblr prompt inspired thanks to the amazing JediSerenity82</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jediserenity82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediserenity82/gifts).



> Hi Everyone!  
> Originally this was going to be a drabble on tumblr inspired by a prompt that the lovely JediSerenity82 gave me. However, as happens sometimes it morphed into this one-shot! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Comments, Kudos and bookmarks are always welcome.
> 
> If you enjoy this story you can find me on tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keliandrada  
> I take prompts regularly for various ME and DA pairings.

Whilst the day had gotten off to a good start, amazing actually, if he was honest with himself. It had turned ugly almost as quickly. Darkspawn were on the move, forcing them to relocate the camp to a more secured location. Inevitability it delayed their departure for Orzammar, which delayed their progress against the blight. Every delay meant more towns lost to the darkspawns advances but, without the assistance of the others there wasn't much they could do about it.

It was frustrating being a grey warden, the very people trained to fight against the blight, and have their hands so effectively tied behind their damned backs. He was itching to get back out there, to feel the satisfaction of his blade slicing through their deformed bodies, to pay them _back_ for all the destruction they had already caused across Thedas. To his home lands, Fereldan, wearing the brunt of the darkspawn invasions.

If that wasn't bad enough, the weather had also taken a turn for the worst. It was teetering on the brink of winter but, wasn't quite there yet. The result a mixture of both snow and rain, leaving a mess of freezing cold sludge on the ground, soaking through to his boots right to his toes.

He longed to be back in the warmth of his tent and blankets snuggled up against _her._

It still felt like a dream. He wasn't even game enough to pinch himself in case he woke up to find it hadn't been _real_. She didn't care that he had made an early mess all over her caressing hands. Instead she had guided him to touching _her_. Her skin had felt smooth like silk under his war calloused fingers. If the moans of pleasure had been any indication of his abilities to please her, then it appeared as if his inexperienced hands had been satisfactory. The sound of his name on her lips when he had felt her clamping around his fingers, enough to rekindle his own desire. Then she had guided their bodies together and given herself to _him._

Nothing had prepared him for _that_.

The feel of her fingernails digging into his flesh, her body responding to his own. Watching the unequivocal vulnerability in her eyes as he brought her to the edge beneath him and toppled her over it. It was unfair that something so wholly perfect had to be tainted by bad news that morning. Grounding him back to reality when he would have much preferred to continue to fly.

Her voice drew him out of his momentary self pitying thoughts. Guilt coiled its way through his mind as he remembered, they were all in the same position with the threat of darkspawn looming over their heads.

Still his toes _were_ freezing. He just wished they would freeze enough to go numb rather than hurting as they were.

"Can you give me a hand to get this crate on the cart?" she asked, her dark blue eyes questioning. "I think it's the last of the supplies other than what we need to leave out for tonight."

He could see she was struggling with the weight and quickly moved to her aid. As his fingers gripped the sides of the crate and he heaved it upwards, he could feel _why_ she was struggling. "Sweet Maker, what is in this thing?" he asked with a strained voice as they lifted it up to the cart.

"The extra armour and weapons from Bodahn’s shop," she responded after breathing a sigh of relief when they dropped it down onto the carts flat surface.

As Alistair raised his eyes to hers he could see the strain from the day was taking its toll on her. "So that was the last of the supplies?" he asked hopefully. Jade looked as if she could use the break.

"Yep," she replied. "Well, other then my tent."

"Your tent? I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow?" he asked puzzled. It was late afternoon, surely they didn't intend to travel through the night. Especially not in the freezing, wet, rain and snow.

"We aren't leaving until tomorrow," she confirmed. The look of weariness in her eyes gave way to a mischievous glint as she stared at him pointedly.

"Oh. Oohh," he responded as he finally caught onto what she was implying. A warm flush spread from below and rapidly traveled to his cheeks.

"I thought it would be less work in the morning if we only had one tent to pack up between us," she said coyly as she stepped closer to him. He could see her blue eyes flick down to his flushed cheeks and the amusement that crept into them.

"You _are_ evil," he said with a husky tone as she placed her hand against his chest.

"Well, with this cold I thought that the extra body heat might be welcomed," she responded seductively as she trailed her finger across his chest. Even through the material of the shirt he could feel the warmth radiating from her hand. "Of course if you would prefer I can always leave my tent where it is."

"I…. I…. didn’t say that," he stammered as an idea formed in his mind.

Jade’s tent wasn’t that far from where the cart was being loaded. He shot her a cheeky grin before walking over to one of the ropes that held the tent into place. Hooking his foot underneath the rope he pulled it upwards. The rope let go as the anchor pulled out from the ground, the side of the tent collapsed in on itself. "Oops. Now look at that, I must have tripped over the rope. Since there’s no point in putting it back up again for just _one_ night, I might as well help you take it down."

Her soft laughter reached his ears as she purposely brushed past him to move towards the next rope. With her backside to him she bent down to tug on it, however, his eyes weren’t on what her hands were doing. Instead they were fixated on the sight of her firm bottom beneath the tight leather pants she was wearing. He could see the muscles along the backs of the thighs ripple as she strained to pull the rope, along with the metal hook that held it in place, out from the ground.

Alistair had to bite back a moan as he remembered the feel of the smooth skin across her bare bottom, under his fingertips.

He busied himself at the other end of the tent, to move away from her distractions. Out of nowhere a clash of thunder ricocheted through the camp. Light rain began falling, which rapidly built up to heavier rain. "It couldn’t have waited just a little longer?" he complained as he pulled on the final two pieces of rope, allowing the remainder of the tent to fold in on itself.

"Tell me about it," Jade agreed. "Those raindrops feel like ice and your shirt’s so thin that it’s just going right through the material."

"That’s what you get for wearing my clothes in the first-" his voice broke off as his eyes came to rest on her.

Jade’s jet black hair was fast becoming soaked to the top of her head. Droplets of water trailed down the side of her neck, soaking into the material at the collar of his white shirt. Alistair had already thought she looked alluring wearing his clothing. There was just something completely provocative about knowing _she_ was in his clothes. Like an entirely new level of familiarity that had settled between them.

He moved back around to her side of the tent as he watched, unable to draw his eyes away from her. The rain soaked through the shirt gluing it to the curves of her body. The white material became very transparent in the places where it clung to her. He watched as she bent forward to lift one side of the tents heavy canvas and fold it into the center. Pink patches of flesh appeared through the fabric as the muscles across her shoulders shifted against it. When she stood back up straight and turned to face him, his eyes traveled downwards as if they had a mind of their own.

The shirt clung to the curves of her breasts, dark erect nipples pressed against the material leaving very little to the imagination. Alistair was riveted to the spot, heat ignited in his abdomen and spread rapidly throughout his body. He could _feel_ his member twitch and harden in his pants.

Jade standing there in his completely soaked, white, see through shirt was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be help-," she started, until she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
As her eyes roamed his face, she could see Alistair's cheeks were flushed. It wasn’t the flush of embarrassment, not with the way his eyes were _smouldering_ when they followed her body. Unlike normal, he wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was very obviously checking her out. She had never seen him so completely brazen. The sight stirred something deep in the pit of her stomach, even in the cold, warmth spread throughout her limbs.

She glanced downwards, trying to figure out what she was doing that had him so enthralled. That was when _she_ first noticed the effect the rain had on his shirt. A sly smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Two could play at that game.

She purposely lifted up one arm to run her fingers through her wet hair. The shirt tightened as her arm raised, effectively causing the material to hug her entire breast as it clung to her damp skin.

She heard the sharp intake of Alistair's breath as he watched, evidently clueless that she was purposely putting a show on for him. She didn't even think he had noticed her watching his reactions.

He would figure it out soon enough.

Jade shifted again, this time she placed her hands on either side of her back and feigned a stretch. Her back arched as she rolled her shoulders, purposely pushing her chest forwards. She could see the rise and fall of Alistair’s chest increase, his light brown eyes roving across her upper body. It was as if he sensed she was watching him, or he had known all along, because a moment later his eyes moved upwards and connected with hers.

The _heated_ look in them made her breath catch in the back of her throat. Gone was the insecure, inexperienced, shy lover and in his place was someone who looked entirely confident with his sexuality. It was a new expression, one of the sexiest and most provocative things she had seen on him. A surge of desire flooded her veins as she held his gaze and stepped closer.

The rain had eased a little but not much, it was still coming down in a heavy shower. With her attention completely focused on Alistair she almost didn’t even notice the cold. Jade’s steps stopped the moment she realised his hands had moved up to the first button on his shirt. With practiced ease he undid that button and moved down to the next and then the next and continued unbuttoning each, one by one, until the last. His bare chest began to show as the fabric parted on its own.

She could already see the rainwater trickling down his exposed stomach and vanishing as it soaked into his tight leather pants. Jade forced herself to bite back a whimper. Her eyes shot back up to meet his for a moment but didn’t remain for long because, he slipped the shirt down off his shoulders and tossed it over on the half folded tent. She followed the contours of his muscular physique as the rainwater flowed over him. Involuntarily her lips parted as she licked them, her mind imagining her tongue sliding over his smooth skin, drinking the water as it slipped over him.

The tent that still laid on the ground, completely forgotten. She didn’t give a damn at that moment if it remained there until morning. The sudden boldness in her lover's actions had her completely _enraptured_.

As much as she wanted to feel him under her fingertips, she wasn’t ready to give in just yet.

Her hands moved to the top button of the shirt she was wearing, cold fingers fumbled as she worked it undone. Well aware that they were still standing out in the open, in the middle of the camp, she didn’t care. Everyone had scrambled for their own tents the moment it had started raining and even if they had not, she wasn’t one to be shy about her body. It was well worth it just to _taunt_ him.

As her fingers moved to the second button the rain eased off and then stopped. "Oh, that’s not fair," she complained, her eyes still holding Alistair’s gaze. She _knew_ it had become a battle of who would give in first. Of whose hands would be the first to reach for the other, of whose lips would be the first to close the gap and press against the others. She had been determined to make sure Alistair was the one to cave. Until, the sun started peeking through the clouds. The beams of light reflected off the droplets of water covering his upper body.

Her eyes trailed over him slowly and deliberately. With the droplets of water glistening in the sunlight across his bare skin, her resolve faded. She strode with purposeful steps as she closed the gap between them. "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are right now?" she asked with a low husky voice.

The confidence in his eyes faulted ever so slightly. "Well, no, but I don’t mind hearing it," he said with an uncertain tone.

That look and the tone in his voice tugged at the emotions deep inside her. Had no one ever really given him such a compliment before? Jade raised both of her hands and placed them on his chest, she could feel his heart beating against her palms. Her fingers slid up over his damp skin and hooked around the back of his neck, the movement pressing their bodies together. She tilted his head downwards until their foreheads were touching. With whispered words, their lips only millimeters apart, "You are amazing, handsome, talented, kind hearted and…" she paused, swallowing hard. It took courage to say the words she had never uttered to another soul before. Her voice cracked with emotion, "I love you."

Jade felt the sharp exhale of his breath against her lips. The emotion in his eyes so intense that it took her breath away. "I love you too," he whispered back to her.

Their lips connected as his hands slid around her waist. She could feel his arms tighten almost protectively around her as he held her close. Lips parted as their kiss deepened, tongues eagerly exploring the others mouths. Emotional tears burned the backs of her eyelids. In the midst of a war she hadn't expected to find _this_ but, she knew she needed him almost as much as she needed air to breathe.

Jade pulled back to look into his eyes. The light brown eyes gazing back at her held a dampness that wasn't caused by the rain. As her fingers caressed the back of his neck, she could feel how cool his skin felt.

"You're cold," she whispered with concern.

"So are you," he responded with a quiet husky voice.

"I don't feel it," she admitted.

"Either do I," Alistair replied.

*Should we-." A surprised gasp escaped her lips as Alistair scooped her up into his arms. With purposeful strides he moved in the direction of his tent.

"I will take that as a yes." Jade smiled against his neck as she dropped a tender kiss just below his ear.

As they reached the tent, abruptly she realised he was ducking lower to take them right inside. "Alistair, shoes!" she exclaimed before he could walk into the tent with both of them still wearing their wet, muddy boots. Quickly she used one foot to push the boot off the other, letting it drop down to the ground.

Alistair followed her lead, kicking one of his own boots off and then repeating the motion with the other. Jade kicked off her remaining boot just as he pushed the tent flap aside and carried her inside. He carefully lowered her down onto the ground. No words were needed as she stood in front of him and looked into his eyes.

Everything was there in those heated eyes.

Her fingertips trailed a line down his back as she captured his lower lip between her own. She purred softly against that lip as he started working the remaining buttons on his shirt that she was wearing. Jade could feel the muscles contracting in her abdomen underneath his fingers as he worked his way down to the last button, undoing each in turn.

Teasing fingers brushed against her skin as he pushed the material of the shirt aside. As he moved his hands up towards the swell of her breasts, the places where his fingers had been felt ablaze with desire. She trembled under his touches, a soft inviting moan escaped her lips. One hand cupped a breast, when his thumb circled gently around her nipple her head rolled back.

He pressed his lips against her pulse and growled as her hips rolled seductively against his hardening member. After seeing him in the sun outside, the droplets of water taunting across his bare chest, along with the feel of his fingers teasing her bare skin. Her entire body was aflame with desire, she couldn’t take it any more.

Jade shrugged the wet shirt down off her shoulders, letting it fall in a pile on the ground behind her feet. With a careful push from her, he fell back down onto the bedroll. She covered his body with her own and began trailing her tongue over his bare skin, agonizingly slowly licking the droplets of water from him. A throaty growl rumbled through him, vibrating through his chest and against her lips. All at once his arms captured her waist as he flipped them over.

"You are a wicked, wicked woman," he growled against her lips, in a voice so filled with desire that it sent a chill down her spine.

"You love it," she said back with a gasp as his hips rolled, grinding against her center. "Maker, Alistair!"

Her hands instantly moved to work the clasps on his pants, however he was having none of that. He grabbed her wrists and lifted them above her head, with their fingers entwined he pinned her beneath him. That confident expression was all over his face as he looked into her eyes. "Tell me what you want."

"Alistair," she protested. She arched her hips up off the bedroll to grind against his hard member. The pants that they both still wore, the only thing that remained between their bodies.

"Tell me," he demanded with a growl.

Her fingers coiled around his hands, tightening as she looked deep into his eyes. "Make love to me," she responded with a voice so calm that it even surprised her.

He captured her lips with his own, drawing her into a long, heated kiss. Slick tongues meeting in a dance that was becoming familiar to both of them. When he finally pulled back, they were both breathless.

He wasted no time in shedding them both of their remaining clothing, before settling back between her legs. She wrapped her limbs around his waist, opening herself to him. Her body shuddered beneath him as he slowly pressed his member into her hot, wet core until he filled her completely. At first the rolls of his hips as he slipped out and back in where slow, taunting and teasing. She tightened her legs around him and whimpered against his lips.

The warmth in her belly was increased rapidly but with his agonizingly slow movements she couldn’t reach the orgasm she was so desperately seeking. "Alistair," she begged as her fingers pressed hard against his shoulders.

He rolled his hips back and then thrust into her hard and fast, filling her completely. He held there grinding against her for a moment before setting a steady rhythm. The louder her moans of pleasure became, the harder and faster his hips thrust. Each time he filled her completely before pulling back and thrusting again. Their steady pace became erratic as they both started chasing their releases.

Her hips arched high up off the bedroll as she met his next thrust, fingernails digging into flesh. In a moment of pure vulnerability, with their eyes locked, her mind was focused only on him and the building pleasure between them. His name, a whisper on her lips, as she came undone beneath him.

Alistair rolled his hips once more, thrusting deep inside her and holding there as his member twitched and throbbed. A throaty growl escaped his lips as he spilled into her. Their foreheads pressed together as they both rode through their releases and were left gasping for each breath.

She cupped his face between her hands, planting kisses against his lips between breaths as she tried to steady her racing heart.

"I love you," he whispered between her kisses when he managed to find his voice.

"I love you too, no matter what happens. Always remember that," she said softly. She held him close as she kissed him tenderly. Desire replaced by all of the things she felt for him as she melted into that kiss.


End file.
